Telepathy
Everyone has telepathic capabilities. Generally, further evolved races have further evolved natural abilities, including telepathic. Humans who are spiritually related to a further evolved race have naturally inherited some degree of natural abilities. However, not all races have the same, nor same degree, of natural abilities even from their very beginning. Every race is unique.Questions about aliens Details Telepathy is Universal. But telepathy is in many forms. Anything you can think, you can tell another. It can be pictures, sounds, feelings, video, anything. If a person does not study another race's language, he can't exactly speak it by telepathy, but he can still communicate. Whether the person he is speaking to can receive him or not, or how well, is another matter, considering us humans who have not reached our evolutional point for advanced communication yet. It is also possible for someone to read another's thoughts who is not purposely trying to talk with them. We use forms of telepathy all of the time and hardly notice it. Animals also use forms of telepathy. Everyone is psychic but further evolved races and their human relatives have further evolved abilities. Language All of our visiting races speak human by telepathy. I don't know how long it takes them to learn our languages but it's not long. They probably study them before they embark on their missions here. All of my alien friends speak English to me, and/or they communicate in other forms of telepathy to me. Few of our visiting races can pronounce our language sounds audibly. Experiences The individual alien people visiting Earth study for their missions, and this includes human languages as well as each other's languages. Besides this, telepathy does not always necessarily have to be in a specific language. I hear audibly by telepathy in voice and it's usually in my own language. However, sometimes I hear them speaking in their own languages telepathically and my mind translates it. Also, sometimes some of the races speak to me aloud in physically vocal voices, either in my language or in theirs. My husband's natural abilities to communicate with many different races far exceeds my own. Not all races can physically produce the language sounds of another particular race but this is no barrier to hearing or understanding telepathically.Questions about reality Questions When you communicate with them mind to mind, how do their voices sound like? Do their voices sound like humans (would a male alien sound like a male human and vice versa?) By telepathy, we can all make our voices sound like literally anything or anybody. The alien people speak to us in our own languages with human voices. The males make themselves sound like males to us and the females make themselves sound like females. I don't recognize any difference between the males and females of a race when I hear them speaking in their own languages to one another. All races audibly sound completely different, and generally the different races cannot pronounce each other's language sounds. In every race there are males and females, and there may be a difference in voices male to female that I don't recognize, but there is very little difference even in immediate appearance of males to females in the races I am familiar with. It was said that alien societies have open telepathy. So does this mean that it would be impossible to keep a secret from the people around you? Is there a limit as to how much of a person's mind you can read in these societies, or is it completely open? Even by telepathy there is privacy. Just like we do not walk into each other's bedrooms or snoop on an extension phone, it is wrong to listen into a private telepathic conversation. The eaves dropper is immediately detected and can be blocked. But, if a person is sneaking to do something wrong, he cannot hide this fact from anybody around him. Questions about telepathy See also * Read about Experiences with Aliens References Category:Race Attributes Category:Spirituality Category:All Category:Abilities